familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Oak Grove Cemetery, Comstock Township, Kalamazoo County, Michigan, USA/section E
''We have given the sections of this cemetery separate subpages for ease of handling: A B C D E F G H General * location: West of 36th Street North, between Gale Street and HJ Avenue, just inside Galesburg Town limits * guide: Graves transcribed in eight sections (A-H) divided by gravel roads, with section A being in the Southeast corner. Sections listed from East to West and South to North. Graves within a section generally listed as indicated. Notes * Details beyond simple text not as appears on original; comments appear in brackets: [ ]; "?" substituted for unknown letter(s)/word(s)/line(s); all known graves photographed and transcribed; grave numbers for the convenience of the transcriber and photographer only; photographs taken between 3 March 2001 and 13 August 2001; transcription compiled from photographs. Readers are most welcome to turn any of these names into links to existing or proposed pages on the wiki. Section E Generally transcribed and photographed West to East, South to North: Grave 1 - Edith J. Patterson, 1868 - 1929 Grave 2 - John S. Patterson, 1858 - 1921 Grave 3 - 1859 Wilfred Forshey 1905 Grave 4 - Mother, Anna E. Parks, 1872 - 1946 Grave 5 - Bernard F. Zinn, 1902 - 1971 Grave 6 - Howard W. Zinn, 1900 - 1954 Grave 7 - Ida M. Zinn, 1872 - 1955 Grave 8 - Jacob K. Zinn, M.D., 1863 - 1908 Grave 9 - Mother, Emma T, wife of Willard Conkey, Died May 3rd, 1894, Aged 76 years Grave 10, two names on one marker, common inscription: Conkey :Grave 10a - James L., 1854 - 1931 : Grave 10b - Ida E., 1858 - left blank on marker Grave 11 - Mother, Emma T. Grave 12 - James L. Grave 13 - Ida E. Grave 14 - Henry B. Sweet, 1866 - 1921 Grave 15 - Ella A. Sweet, 1867 - 1945 Family Plot marker, Graves 16 through 20 (inclusive), inscription: Gray :Grave 16, two names on one marker, common inscription: Gray ::Grave 16a - Emmett M., 1856 - 1938 ::Grave 16b - Estelle, 1859 - 1955 :Grave 17 - Victor M. Gray, 1887 - 1897 :Grave 18 - Willis S. Gray, 1883 - 1894 :Grave 19 - Susan M. Gray, 1824 - 1900 :Grave 20 - Samuel S. Gray, 1820 - 1914 Grave 21, two names on one marker :Grave 21a - Melissa O., wife of ? J. Freer, Died July 22, 1884, Aged ? y's, 4 m's & 1 ? s :Grave 21b - Ann M., wife of H.J. Freer, Died ? 1889, Aged ? y'rs Grave 22 - A.M.F. Grave 23 - Harvey J. Freer, 1885 - 1919 Grave 24 - illegible Grave 25, two names on one marker, common inscription: Fish : Grave 25a - Joseph Fish, May 17, 1806 - Nov. 20, 1895, member of Co. H. 25 Mich. Inf. :Grave 25b - Maryette Ryan, wife, Dec. 21, 1804 - Sep. 12, 1854, born in Buffalo N.Y. Grave 26 - Josephine Russell, daughter and wife of Titus Ruff, May 8, 1857 - Mar. 27, 1877. Grave 27, two names on one marker, common inscription: Youmans :Grave 27a - Maryette, 1855 - 1930 :Grave 27b - George P., 1853 - 1924 Grave 27(i) - artifact, appears to be cemetery plot marker, inscribed: 443 Grave 28 - Emma Conrad, wife of E.W. Sleeper, 1851 - 1931 Grave 29, two names on one marker :Grave 29a - Conrad, Died May 13, 1884, Aged 71 y'rs :Grave 29b - ? Conrad, Died May 5, 18??, Aged 79 y'rs Grave 30 - Father Grave 30(i) - artifact, appears to be cemetery/family plot marker Grave 31 - Mother Grave 32 - Henry A. Conrad, 1838 - 19?? Grave 33 - Jessie L. Conrad, 1859 - 1937 Grave 33(i) - artifact, appears to be Family Plot marker, inscribed: T Grave 34 - Harry B. Tompkins, 1857 - 1925 Grave 35 - Emma J. Tompkins, 1865 - 1948 Grave 36 - Victor H. Tompkins, 1892 - 1949 Family Plot marker, Graves 37 through 43 (inclusive), inscription: Barber, Leach :Grave 37, two names on one marker, common inscription: Leach :: Grave 37a - Marion D., 1901 - 19left blank on marker ::Grave 37b - Francis E., 1903 - 1977 : Grave 38 - Baby, Frances Ann Leach, April 4 - 21, 1932 :Grave 39 - Our beloved daughter, Nancy Jane Leach, 1933 - 1946 :Grave 40, two names on one marker, common inscription: Barber ::Grave 40a - Fred A., 1872 - 1949 ::Grave 40b - Bessie E., 1871 - 1965 :Grave 41 - Richard O. Barber, 1911 - 1931 : Grave 42 - Philip D. Barber, 1903 - 1904 :Grave 43 - Marjorie A. Barber Fox, 1905 - 1998 Grave 44, two names on one marker, common inscription: Burdick ::Grave 44a - William A., April 29, 1833 - November 15, 1911. ::Grave 44b - Lucinda Cory, wife of W.A. Burdick, April 25, 1836 - October 20, 1898. Grave 45 - Bes?il. Grave 46 - ? Howard, son of W. & ? Burdick, born ? 10, 18 ? Grave 46(i) - artifact, appears to be Family Plot marker, inscribed: O Grave 47 - William A., 1833 - 1911 Grave 48 - Lucinda, 1836 - 1898 Grave 49 - Nina G., 1871 - 1950 Family Plot marker, Graves 50 & 51 (inclusive), inscription: Covell :Grave 50 - Cornellia, wife of W.H. Covell, 1852 - 1907 : Grave 51 - Corp'l W.H. Covell, Co. H., 107th N.Y. Inf. Grave 52 - Theron Albert Finley, 1858 - 1901, at rest Grave 52(i) - artifact, appears to be cemetery plot marker Grave 52(ii) - artifact, appears to be cemetery plot marker, inscribed: Z.C.D., 441 Grave 53, two names on one marker, common inscription: Moore :Grave 53a - Lee A., 1847 - 1934 :Grave 53b - Eva B., 1853 - 1930 Family Plot marker, Graves 54 through 61 (inclusive), inscription: Durkee; Z.C. Durkee :Grave 54 - Polly, wife of ?, Died ? 19, ?9, Aged ? M ? :Grave 55 - ? Died Sept. 9, 1863, Aged 30 ? :Grave 56 - Zebina B. Durkee, 1839 - 1910 :Grave 57 - Phebe J. Durkee, 1840 - 1914 :Grave 57(i) - artifact, appears to be cemetery plot marker :Grave 57(ii) - artifact, appears to be cemetery plot marker :Grave 58 - Sarah E. Durkee, 1844 - 1920 :Grave 59 - Del W. Durkee, 1880 - 1951 :Grave 60 - Cola; Zera C. Durkee, Born June 21, 1841, Died ? 30, 1889. :Grave 61 - Joanna E. Durkee Ross, Born Dec. 31, 1841, Died ? Grave 62 - Lenna Adgate White, 1868 - 1916 Grave 63 - Charles H. Bronson Bugler, 2 Mich Cav Grave 64 - Beatrice L. Bronson, Mar. 16, 1911 Grave 65, two names on one marker, common inscription: Bronson :Grave 65a - Archie, 1871 - 1946 :Grave 65b - Jennie L., 1873 - 1935 Grave 66, two names on one marker, common inscription: Wright :Grave 66a - Albert H., 1856 - 1929 :Grave 66b - George C., 1847 - 1920 Grave 66(i) - artifact, appears to be cemetery/family plot marker Family Plot marker, Graves 67 through 71 (inclusive), inscription: Russell, R :Grave 67 - Simeon Russell, 1786 - 1868 :Grave 68 - Eunice Russell, 1784 - 1881 :Grave 69 - ?ill ? Russell, died Aug. 21, 1872 ? :Grave 70 - W.W. Russell, 1830 - 1911 :Grave 71 - Almira Russell, 1835 - 1905 Grave 71(i) - artifact, appears to be cemetery plot marker Grave 72 - Auelia Tompkins, wife of T.C. Ford, Died Feb. 19, 1905, Aged 88 Y'rs. Grave 73 - Thomas C. Ford, Died Mar. 10, 1879; Aged 66 Y'rs Grave 73(i) - artifacts, appear to be Family Plot markers, inscribed: R; F Grave 74 - Orrin Franklin, Died ? 21, 18??, Aged ? years Grave 75 - Fred W. Franklin, 1865 - 1931 Grave 76 - Catherine A. Franklin, 1868 - 1927 Grave 77 - Sarah S. Franklin, 1828 - 1908 Grave 78 - Orrin Franklin, 1825 - 1890 Grave 79 - ?arino ?ham, 1795 - 1885 Grave 80 - Mother, Dell Hayes, 1859 - 1925 Grave 81 - Father, Daniel J. Hayes, 1862 - 1937 Family Plot marker, Graves 82 through 88 (inclusive), inscription: Devall one block initialed: D :Grave 82 - 1874 Irving Devall 1967 :Grave 83 - 1859 Elbert Devall 1945 :Grave 84 - Joseph Devall ? :Grave 85 - Mother, Rhaba, wife of ? Devall ? :Grave 86 - Father, ?s Devall, 184? - 19?? :Grave 87 - Mother, A?ane O. Devall, 1844 - 1915 :Grave 88 - Brother, William A. Devall, 1867 - 1919 Grave 89 - Addie Conners, June 5, 1868 - June 14, 1895 Grave 90, three names on one marker, common inscription: Aldrich :Grave 90a - Charles E. Aldrich, Born Dec. 15, 1867, Died Dec. 7, 1957. :Grave 90b - Philip Aldrich, Born July 8, 1826, Died Feb. 25, 1896. :Grave 90c - Charlotte Aldrich, Born June 17, 1831, Died Feb. 19, 1901 Grave 91 - Mother Grave 92 - Father Grave 93 - Mary A. Munger, 1869 - 1962 Grave 94, with separate "perpetual care" marker, two names on one marker, common inscription: Mack ::Grave 94a - Silas Mack, Born Oct. ?, 1817, Died May 15, 1889. ::Grave 94b - Betsey, his wife, Born June 15, 1822, Died Feb. 23, 1902. Grave 95 - Louisa Mack, Nov. 28, 1846 - June 17, 1918 Grave 96 - Mother Grave 97 - Father Grave 98 - ? Nichols, Co. L. 5th Mich. Cav. Family Plot marker, Graves 99 through 101 (inclusive), inscription: Underwood :Grave 99 - Daughter, Ethel M., 1875 - 1960 :Grave 100 - Mother, Adelle, 1844 - 1908 : Grave 101 - Father, Eberle, 1839 - 1925 Grave 101(i) - artifact, appears to be Family Plot marker, inscribed: J Grave 102 - artifact, unknown if Grave marker, inscribed: O.M. Grave 103 - Father, ? Grave 104 - Mother, Susan, wife of C.A. Moore, 1858 - 1937 Grave 105 - Grant A., son of W.A. & L.C. Smith, 1919 - 1926 Grave 106, two names on one marker, common inscription: Smith; Oct. 19, 1929 : Grave 106a - Rupert M., Sept. 24, 1908 - left blank on marker :Grave 106b - Dorothy L., June 22, 1906 - Apr. 9, 1994 Grave 107, two names on one marker, common inscription: Smith, married Oct. 5, 1904 ::Grave 107a - Laura C., ? - 1976 ::Grave 107b - William A., 1878 - 1965 Family Plot marker, with separate "perpetual care" marker, Graves 108 through 110 (inclusive), inscription: B; Beach : Grave 108, with separate military marker - David P., 1872 - 1926 :Grave 109 - Margaret, 1849 - 1918 :Grave 110 - Corydon, 1843 - 1902 Grave 110(i) - artifact, appears to be cemetery plot marker Family Plot marker, Graves 111 through 113 (inclusive), inscription: Stocken one block initialed: S :Grave 111 - Ray D. Stocken, 1878 - 1907 :Grave 112 - Adaline Stocken, 1854 - 1913 :Grave 113 - Edwin R. Stocken, 1851 - 1903. Family Plot marker, Graves 114 through 118 (inclusive), inscription: Towsley; Zinn two blocks initialed: T two blocks initialed: Z adjacent blocks initialed: W :Grave 114 - Charlie A. Towsley, 1849 - 1903. :Grave 115 - Anna Towsley, 1845 - 1941. :Grave 116 - August K. Zinn, 1865 - 1957 :Grave 117 - Elida S. Zinn, 1862 - 1924 :Grave 118 - Charlie Elwood Zinn, 1893 - 1898. Family Plot marker, Graves 119 through 124 (inclusive), inscription: Marhoff :Grave 119 - Edward M. Marhoff, 1861 - 1941 :Grave 120 - Emma E., wife of Edward M. Marhoff, Born ?5, 1851 ? :Grave 121 - Father, Henry Marhoff, Born Mar. 14, 1836, Died Mar. 6, 1908 :Grave 122 - Mother, wife of Henry Marhoff, Born, July 7, 1834, Died Feb. 27, 1903 :Grave 123 - Mother, Mary E. Marhoff, Born in Germany Feb. 2, 1805, Died Dec. 5, 1888. :Grave 124 - Father, John H. Marhoff, Born in Germany Nov. 3, 1801, Died May 27, 1892 Grave 124(i) - artifact, appears to be cemetery plot marker Grave 125 - Sylvester D. Randall, 1873 - 1951 Grave 126 - Mother, Adelia Merriman, wife of S.D. Randall, 1852 - 1913 Grave 127 - Eleanor Jean Osborn, 1898 - 1929 Grave 128 - Emily M. Brooks, 1839 - 1923 Grave 129 - W ? Brooks, Co. ? Inf. Grave 129(i) - artifact, appears to be cemetery plot marker, inscribed: 400 Grave 130 - Jeannette M. Martin, 1834 - 1916 Grave 130(i) - artifact, appears to be cemetery plot marker Grave 131 - Mae ? rie ? Ju ? Dec. ? 1906 Grave 132 - Bertha A., dau. of C.W. & E.A. Smith, Died Sept. 23, 1892, Aged 13 y'rs 19 d's Grave 133 - Mother, ?s? Smith ?192? Grave 134 - Father, George W. Smith, 1847 - 1894 Grave 134(i) - artifact, appears to be cemetery plot marker, inscribed: C.W.S. 400 Family Plot marker, Graves 135 through 145 (inclusive), inscription: Streator three blocks initialed: S :Grave 135 - J. Quincy, 1841 - 1910 :Grave 136 - Laura Rawson, 1817 - 1902 :Grave 137 - Marils O., 1813 - 1888 :Grave 138 - J. Calvin, 1837 - 1863 :Grave 139 - Mary Rawson, 1785 - 1864, mother of Laura Rawson Streator :Grave 140 - ?e Stanford, 1842 - 1921, niece of Laura Rawson Streator :Grave 141 - Henry D., 1852 - 1937 :Grave 142 - Helen Randall, 1854 - 1879, wife of H.D. Streator :Grave 143 - Sister, Mary A. Randall, 1858 - 1887 :Grave 144 - Mother, Jane E. Randall, 1831 - 1891 :Grave 145 - Father, Nathan L. Randall, 1826 - 1906 Grave 146, two names on one marker, common inscription: Ford :Grave 146a - Father, 1852 - 1919 :Grave 146b - Mother, 1854 - 1920 Grave 146(i) - artifact, appears to be Family Plot marker, inscribed: E Grave 147, two names on one marker, common inscription: Elsey :Grave 147a - William A., 1864 - 1936, father :Grave 147b - Nettie E., 1865 - 1929, mother Grave 148 - Geraldine L. Elsey, 1918 - 1920 Grave 149 - Vera Elsey, 1889 - 1953 Grave 150 - Raymond A. Elsey, 1890 - 19left blank on marker Grave 151 - Francis Beck, 1914 - 1934 Grave 152 - Harry J. Elsey, 1887 - 1951 Grave 152(i) - artifact, appears to be cemetery/family plot marker Grave 153, two names on one marker, common inscription: Trisket :Grave 153a - Benjamin, 1829 - 1908 :Grave 153b - Harriet, 1830 - 1911 Family Plot marker, Graves 154 through 160 (inclusive), inscription: Simmons; M.S. :Grave 154, two names on one marker, common inscription: Simmons ::Grave 154a - Darius, 1851 - 1929 ::Grave 154b - Laura R., 1855 - 1933 :Grave 155 - Lucille Simmons Warren, 1893 - 1958 :Grave 156 - Allen Simmons, 1854 - 1924 :Grave 157 - Marcus Simmons, 1824 - 1911 :Grave 158 - Margaret C. Simmons, 1824 - 193? : Grave 159 - Albert Simmons, Born Sept. 15, 1830, Died ? 18, 1853. :Grave 159(i) - artifact, appears to be Family Plot marker : Grave 160 - Norman, July 28, 1902 - Oct. 24, 1902 Family Plot marker, Graves 161 through 163 (inclusive), inscription: Abbott :Grave 161 - Carrie E. Abbott, 1869 - 1948 :Grave 162 - Lewis F. Abbott, 1866 - 1951 :Grave 163 - Beula E. Abbott, 1905 - 1999 Grave 164 - Walker; Thomas Walker, Nov. 10, 1849 - Dec. 1, 1895. Grave 165 - Jean B. Walker, 1921 - 1930 Grave 166, two names on one marker, common inscription: Walker :Grave 166a - Harry T., 1893 - 1951 :Grave 166b - Florence M., 1894 - 1985 Grave 167 - Gertie, wife of Thomas Walker, 1847 - 1901 Grave 168 - Thomas Grave 168(i) - artifact, appears to be Family Plot marker, inscribed: W Grave 169, three names on one marker, common inscription: Osborn :Grave 169a - Wesley Merriman, Oct. 23, 1848. :Grave 169b - Eleanor Osborn, his wife, Nov. 11, 1853 - Mar. 22, 189? :Grave 169c - Lysle W., son of W. & E.O. Merriman, Dec. 15, 1889 - Sept. 12, 189? Grave 170, two names on one marker, common inscription: Osborn :Grave 170a - Clark H., 1865 - 1933 :Grave 170b - Jennie L., 1869 - 1947 Grave 171, two names on one marker, common inscription: Osborn :Grave 171a - L.K., 1835 - 1919 :Grave 171b - S.G., 1821 - 1894 Grave 172 - George W. Merriman, 1842 - 1921 Grave 173 - Wesley Merriman, 1848 - 1922 Grave 174 - Eleanor O. Merriman, 1859 - 1891 Grave 175 - Lysle W. Merriman, 1889 - 1890 Grave 176 - Sylvia R. Stafford, 1874 - 1920 Family Plot marker, Graves 177 & 178 (inclusive), inscription: Olin three blocks initialed: O :Grave 177, two names on one marker, common inscription: Olin ::Grave 177a - Louise L., 1881 - 1970 ::Grave 177b - Seymour S., 1882 - 1972 :Grave 178 - Josephine, wife of S.E. Olin, 1851 - 1906 Grave 178(i) - artifact, appears to be cemetery plot marker Family Plot marker, Graves 179 & 180 (inclusive), inscription: Mack :Grave 179 - Albert, A.F. Mack, Aug. 14, 1844 - Apr. 6, 1919 :Grave 180 - Ann Eliza, wife of Albert F. Mack, ? 20, 1850 - ? 2?, 1901 Grave 180(i) - artifact, appears to be Family Plot marker, inscribed: J Grave 181 - J. Pierre Osborn, 1887 - 1915 Grave 181(i) - artifact, appears to be Family Plot marker, inscribed: J Grave 182 - Carrie Joanna Judson, 1871 - 1954 Grave 183 - Frank P. Judson, 1877 - 1899 Grave 184 - Charles G. Judson, 1837 - 1915 Grave 185 - Joanna Brown, wife of Chas. G. Judson, 1841 - 1897 Grave 185(i) - artifact, appears to be Family Plot marker, inscribed: J Grave 185(ii) - artifacts, appear to be Family Plot markers, inscribed: J; C Grave 186 - illegible Grave 187 - artifact, appears to be grave marker base Grave 187(i) - illegible Grave 187(ii) - illegible Grave 188 - illegible Grave 189 - Mary J. Wightman, 1846 - 1901 Grave 190 - Father, G.R. Wightman, M.D., 1806 - 1890 Grave 191 - Mother, Mary C. Wightman, 1814 - 1883 Grave 192 - artifact, unknown if Grave marker Grave 193 - Huloah L. ? Grave 193(i) - artifact, appears to be cemetery/family plot marker Grave 194 - Milot Grave 195 - Smith Sharpsteen, 1815 - 1873 Grave 196 - Louisa Sharpsteen, 1820 - 1913 Grave 197, two names on one marker, common inscription: Sharpsteen :Grave 197a - Milo B. Sharpsteen, Died Nov. 9, 1880, Aged 33 years 3 mo's 15 d'ys. :Grave 197b - Smith Sharpsteen, Died Sept. 23, 1873, Aged 57 years 10 mo's 5 ? Grave 197(i) - artifact, appears to be cemetery plot marker Grave 198 - Milo B. B?w?, Died ? 1882, Aged ? yrs ?s ? Grave 199 - Sister, Mary Bostwick, 1831 - 18?? Grave 200 - Father, Milo S. Bostwick, 180? - 18?0 Grave 201 - Mother, Hannah Bostwick, 1814 - 190? block initialed: S Grave 202, two names on one marker, common inscription: Chase : Grave 202a - W? H. Chase, fell in battle ? Tenn., Sept. 20th 1863, Aged 20 y'rs. 10 mo's & 20 d'ys. : Grave 202b - Albert Chase, fell in battle ?apidan in Virginia, Sept. 14th, 1863, Aged 28 y'rs, 8 mo & 20 d'ys. Grave 202(i) - artifact, appears to be cemetery plot marker, inscribed: 0 Grave 203 - Mother, Ha? Chase, Died Mar. 14, 1899, Aged 98 ? Grave 204 - Father, Edmund Chase, Died July 3, 1893, Aged 90 y? Grave 204(i) - artifact, appears to be cemetery plot marker, inscribed: M.C. Grave 205 - illegible Grave 205(i) - artifact, appears to be Family Plot marker, inscribed: C Grave 206 - L.B. Stephens, 1851 - 1905 Grave 207 - Clara Stephens, 18?9 - 1886 Grave 208 - Willie ? Died ? Grave 209 - Sor?l W.W. Mu?, Co. K. ? Ohio Inf. Grave 210 - W.W. Munger, 1837 - 1908 Grave 211 - Mary J. Munger, 1833 - 1913 Grave 212 - Doris M. Van Brussel, 1913 Grave 213, two names on one marker, common inscription: Van Brussel :Grave 213a - Claud L., 1885 - 1983 :Grave 213b - Lorna D., 1890 - 1982 Grave 214 - Donald B. Van Brussel, 1919 - 1943 Grave 215 - Baby Van Brussel, June 29, 1898 - Oct. 20, 1898 Grave 216, two names on one marker, common inscription: Van Brussel :Grave 216a - Jennie, 1867 - 1952 :Grave 216b - Claude S., 1862 - 1951 Grave 217, two names on one marker, with Family Plot marker, inscribed: Campbell one block initialed: C :Grave 217a - Harold N., 1907 - 1993 : Grave 217b - Clarion T., 1915 - left blank on marker Grave 218 - R, Ludwig Reinig, Born in Hesse Darmstadt, Germany, Died Sept. 11, 1893, Aged 70 y's 3 m's & 9 d's., Reinig Grave 219 - Father Grave 220 - Mary E. Blake, 1850 - 1909 Grave 221 - George E. Blake, 1833 - 1914 Grave 222, two names on one marker, common inscription: Forbush :Grave 222a - George Forbush, past to a higher life, Aug. 31, 1887, Aged 81 y'rs 3 m's 18 d's. :Grave 222b - Semira, his wife, past to a higher life, Dec. 4, 1887, Aged 92 y'rs 3 m's 15 d's. Grave 223 - Mother Grave 224 - Father Family Plot marker, Graves 225 through 229 (inclusive), inscription: C; Carson :Grave 225 - Louise ?, son of ? & ? Carson, Died Jan. 2, 1868, Aged ? y ? 0 ? :Grave 225(i) - artifact, appears to be cemetery plot marker, inscribed: D.C. 35 :Grave 226 - Father, David Carson, Jan. 28, 1832 - June 2, 1887 :Grave 227 - Mother, Adaline Forder, wife of David Carson, Oct. 6, 183? - July 21, 190?. :Grave 228 - Robert A. Carson, 1857 - 1917 : Grave 229 - ? e ? ra?e Carson, Feb. 18, 1879 - Aug. 25, 1879 Grave 229(i) - artifact, appears to be cemetery plot marker Family Plot marker, Graves 230 through 240 (inclusive), inscription on front & back: Struble :Grave 230 - Blanch Struble, 1878 - 1882 :Grave 231, with vase - Claude A. Struble, 1877 - 1937 :Grave 232 - Ollie G. Struble, 1880 - 1943 :Grave 233 - Hattie M. Struble, Died Feb. 16, 1904 :Grave 234 - Cynthia, wife of S.M. Struble, 1836 - 1880 :Grave 235 - Selem M. Struble, 1833 - 1917 :Grave 236, two names on one marker, common inscription: Struble ::Grave 236a - Levi E., 1867 - 1957 ::Grave 236b - Clara A., 1869 - 1942 : Grave 237 - illegible :Grave 238 - Sally Ann, Sept. 29, 1811 - Nov. 3, 1906. :Grave 239 - William, Nov. 15, 1810 - Oct. 6, 1888. :Grave 240 - illegible Family Plot marker, Graves 241 & 242 (inclusive), inscription: Sherman :Grave 241, two names on one marker, common inscription: Sherman ::Grave 241a - Perry, 1848 - 1904 ::Grave 241b - Ella S., 1850 - 1932 :Grave 242, two names on one marker, common inscription: Sherman cemetery plot marker ::Grave 242a - Pamela, 1806 - 1897 ::Grave 242b - Henry P., 1810 - 1897 Grave 243 - Elizur M., son of ?.B. & ?.J. Bostwick, Died Aug. 1, 18?7, ? y 8 mos 20 Dys Grave 244 - Ann, wife of Newell Cuykendall, of ?.P. & Pamela Sherman, Died Feb. 22, 1864; Aged 25 Y'r ? Mo's & 3 D's Grave 245 - Nancy, daughter of David & Pamela S?etla?, Died J? 19, 18?, Aged ? Grave 246 - illegible Grave 247 - illegible Grave 247(i) - artifact, appears to be Family Plot marker, inscribed: P Grave 248, two names on one marker, common inscription: Pilbeam :Grave 248a - Edgar S., 1848 - 1931 :Grave 248b - Clara E., 1858 - 1922 Grave 249 - Mother, Marie Ellis Hart, 1850 - 1913 Grave 250 - Olin; John Olin, Born Jan. ? 1840, Died Aug. 19, 1888 Grave 251 - Mother ? 1877 Grave 252 - illegible Grave 253 - Earl E. ? A. & G.J. ? Died Oct. 9, 1855 ? Grave 254 - Dora C., wife of W.E. Dunbar, 1870 - 1897 Grave 255 - Mary P. Olin, 1868 - 1928 Grave 255(i) - artifact, appears to be Family Plot marker, inscribed: O Grave 255(ii) - artifact, appears to be Family Plot marker, inscribed: O Grave 256 - Mary A. Chase, 1837 - 1907 Grave 257 - illegible Grave 258 - William Bement, 1919 Grave 259 - Cora J. Bement, 1917 Family Plot marker, Graves 260 through 267 (inclusive), inscription: Bennett four border posts :Grave 260, two names on one marker, common inscription: Hoyt ::Grave 260a - Ira K., Aug. 19, 1857 - Feb. 27, 1940 ::Grave 260b - Nellie L., May 17, 1864 - Dec. 31, 1947 : Grave 261 - James H. Vandenburg, 1919 - 1920 :Grave 262 - Ella Bennett Storms, 1852 - 1921 :Grave 263 - F.G. Bennett, Jan. 7, 1854 - Aug. 22, 1907 :Grave 264 - Ida C. Bennett, 1853 - 1909 :Grave 265 - Ada, dau. of H.L. & L.E. Bennett, Died Oct. 11, 1867, Age 5 Y'rs. :Grave 266 - illegible :Grave 267 - Levina E. Bennett, Died Oct. 28, 1897, Age 55 Yrs & 28 Ds Family Plot marker, Graves 268 through 275 (inclusive), inscription: T; Townsend Family Plot marker inscribed: T; Townsend four blocks initialed: L.T. :Grave 268 - Elna T., 1883 - 1937 :Grave 269 - George W. Townsend, Died May 2, 1895, Aged 76 Yrs, he being dead yet speaketh :Grave 270 - Sally A. Townsend, Died Feb. 19, 1898, Aged 74 Y'rs. :Grave 271 - Charlotte M., 1861 - 1935 :Grave 272 - George A. Townsend, 1861 - 1931 :Grave 273 - Herbert K., son of L.K. & A.B. Townsend, Died Dec. 5, 1893, Aged 11 Y'rs 7 M's. :Grave 274 - Father, Lewis K. Townsend, Died Dec. 2, 1894, Aged 89 Y'rs 9 M's :Grave 275 - Mother, Alida B. Townsend, 1859 - 1941 Grave 276 - Leona Glover Robards, Jan. 20, 1911 - Dec. 26, 1992 Grave 277, two names on one marker, common inscription: Robards :Grave 277a - Thomas J., 1869 - 1944 :Grave 277b - Elva H., 1873 - 1961 Grave 278 - Baby Lorraine, Jan. 20, 1911 - Feb. 5, 1911 Grave 278(i) - artifact, appears to be cemetery plot marker, inscribed: 324 Family Plot marker, Graves 279 through 282 (inclusive), inscription: Sumner :Grave 279 - George W., 1834 - 1882 :Grave 280 - Louisa M., 1837 - 1924 :Grave 281, two names on one marker ::Grave 281a - Guy, 1874 - 1968 ::Grave 281b - May, 1874 - 1953 :Grave 282, two names on one marker ::Grave 282a - Walton, 1910 - 1997 ::Grave 282b - Fleda, 1909 - 1958 Grave 282(i) - artifact, appears to be cemetery plot marker, inscribed: W.R. Grave 283 - Father, W.H. Robards, 1828 - 1904 Grave 284 - Mother, H.P. Robards, 1838 - 1909 Grave 285 - Mother, Mary E. Barns, 1848 - 1906 Grave 286 - Father ? ar?s - 19? Grave 287, two names on one marker, common inscription: Barns :Grave 287a - Frank E., 1872 - 1961 :Grave 287b - H. Mae, 1875 - 1957 Grave 288 - Calvin Barns, 1867 - 1929 Grave 289 - William E. Schuyler, 1865 - 1923 Grave 290 - Ina M. Schuyler, 1879 - 1938 Grave 291 - Emma Schuyler, 1861 - 1923 Grave 292 - Calvin Schuyler, 1861 - 1930 Grave 293 - Fannie Schuyler, 1882 - 1968 Grave 294, two names on one marker, common inscription: Schuyler :Grave 294a - Mary E., 1847 - 1917 :Grave 294b - Adley, 1852 - 1935 Grave 295 - Ellis K. Snyder, 1873 - 1923 Grave 296 - Minnie M. Smith, 186? - 1943 Grave 297 - Emily Schuyler, 1824 - 1914 Grave 298 - Abram Schuyler, 1820 - 1898 Grave 299 - 1898 ? W.M. Hill and Family Grave 299(i) - ? Died Oct. ? Aged 79 yrs Grave 299(ii) - artifact, appears not to be Grave marker ''Link to other sections: A B C D E F G H *E Category:Comstock Township, Kalamazoo County, Michigan Category:Cemeteries in Kalamazoo County, Michigan